Dannasama wa sensei Mi esposo es mi maestro (ADAPTACIÓN)
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: Mi nombre es Momo Hinamori, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada.
1. 1No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero

**Hello mis querías y Amadas lectoras estoy de vuelta con este nuevo fic, que en si no es mio sino de Ygramul-Grom la cual con su permiso me permitió adaptar su fic a nuestra amada pareja HitsuHina.**

**Declaimer: Bleach ni los personajes me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo y el fic tampoco ya que es una adaptación, con permiso de la dueña.**

** Capitulo 1: No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero...**

**Nota:** _Danna-sama_ es la forma de respeto en que las mujeres dicen "marido".

* * *

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Hitsugaya Toshiro, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

-Oye, Momo… ¿le dijiste que te gusta? –preguntó curiosa una rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –la miró confundida la aludida.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? Hitsugaya-sensei –murmuró su compañera, ya que estaban a la mitad de la clase.

-¿Gu-gustarme?, no es verdad –aclaró nerviosa.

-Con sólo mirarte lo sé, ¿verdad Rukia? –le preguntó a una chica de pelo corto.

-Sí –fue su respuesta.

-Rukia… ¿tú también? –preguntó sonrojada.

-Si no se lo dices, otra chica se lo llevará –la amenazó la rubia.

-¡No pasará eso! –gritó la adolescente.

-¡¿Cómo?! –la interrogaron sus amigas.

-¡Ya he dicho, que no! –gritó sonrojada.

-Ustedes tres: Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo, guarden silencio. Están molestando a la clase –dijo seriamente el profesor.

-Pe-Perdón –pidió Rukia.

-¿Ven? Nos han regañado –dijo apenada Momo.

-Te complicas mucho –la regañó Rangiku.

La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de receso, los maestros se reunieron en la Sala de Profesores para organizar algunos archivos y comer. En uno de esos escritorios un joven profesor Albino y de ojos Turquesa, centró su mirada en los últimos exámenes aplicados. De pronto, la voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sensei! –gritó, corriendo a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Matsumoto-san? –preguntó extrañado.

-Momo me pidió que le diera esto –explicó sonriente, extendiéndole una caja de obento.

-¿Hinamori-san le dijo eso? –preguntó seriamente, aunque algo estupefacto.

-Está contento, ¿no? –le interrogó la rubia.

-Tal vez… -aclaró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Me alegro! ¡Hasta luego! –gritó la alumna antes de salir.

_-¿Qué haces, Momo? Sería terrible si alguien se entera de que estamos casados. Por eso, decidimos que no me darías obento_ –pensó el profesor, abriendo la caja de comida.

**o0o**

-¿Eh? ¿Un obento? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es… lo había traído para mi novio, pero hoy no vino –aclaró Rangiku.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces –pidió Momo.

-Pero Hitsugaya-sensei no lo rechazó –explicó contenta.

-Pero… yo… -murmuró sonrojada la castaña.

-¡Escucha bien, Momo! ¡Lo único en lo que piensan los hombres las 24 horas del día son las chicas! –gritó, señalándola con sus palillos.

-Ra-Rangiku… -pidió Rukia.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Incluso mi novio es así!

-¡Sensei no es así! –gritó Momo.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas al notar la determinación con que lo había dicho, causando que Momo se sonrojara sin poderlo evitar.

-¡Ah! Es… es cierto, tengo algo importante qué hacer –mencionó antes de pararse e irse corriendo.

La chica no se detuvo y continuó hasta dar la vuelta en una de las muchas esquinas de los pasillos. No le gustaba que sus amigas hablaran de esa manera, pues por más que trataba de controlar sus sentimientos no podía y terminaba casi confesando su secreto. El que alguien lo descubriera dentro y fuera del Instituto representaba un gran problema, sobretodo para Hitsugaya-sensei.

-No… debo de soportar… estoy segura de que Hitsugaya no querría esto… –murmuró en voz alta para sí- Además, nada indica que ellas sospechen algo…

Al girar en un corredor, se topó de frente con su joven profesor, quien le miró seriamente; ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. El profesor volteó a ambos lados sin hallar a nadie más y, con una seña de la mano, la invitó a pasar a la habitación conjunta. Momo lo hizo, notando que había penetrado al laboratorio. El profesor cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Creí que habíamos acordado no traer comida –dijo, enseñando la caja de obento.

-No fui yo… fue Rangiku quien se tomó la libertad de dártelo –aclaró sonrojada.

-Ya veo… me extrañaba que supiera tan bien –comentó, burlándose de ella.

-Hmp… pero… Danna-sama, ¡te prometo que intentaré hacerte algo delicioso para esta noche! –mencionó decidida, mirándole.

-Sólo espero que no quemes nada como la última vez –continuó irónicamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

Al ver esa perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, la castaña no pudo evitar volver a ponerse del color de la granada, ya que era un chico en verdad atractivo. Toshiro notó el efecto que causaba en ella y, suavemente, acarició su barbilla, derritiéndola por dentro. Le dedicó una última mirada y quitó el seguro a la puerta, abriéndola.

-Nos vemos en la casa –comentó antes de salir.

Momo permaneció allí hasta que sonó la campana para indicar el fin del receso, ya que tenía que normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, pues no podía entrar así a su salón de clases. Cuando creyó que ya todo estaba bien, salió de allí con paso seguro hasta su aula y se sentó tranquilamente en su pupitre. Trató de concentrarse en la lección hasta que llegó la hora de salida, entonces tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo.

La casa a la que se dirigió estaba situada en un barrio tranquilo, era… mejor dicho… una mansión, ya que el rubio tenía mucho dinero, aunque prefería trabajar que gozar de lo que ya poseía. Sin embargo, para no revelar nada, ellos no tenían servidumbre, además, a él jamás le había agradado el contratar a alguien bajo su servicio.

La castaña entró usando su llave y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, colocando también allí su portafolio. Después de eso subió a cambiarse, optando por un vestido sencillo de color rosa claro y sujetando ahora su pelo en una coleta alta. Bajó a la cocina, en donde se colocó un delantal amarillo y sacó las cosas de la nevera, dispuesta a preparar la cena.

_Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Danna-sama y yo cumplimos ya un mes de casados. A pesar de ello, nosotros… nunca… nunca lo hemos hecho._

_Sin embargo, hoy será la noche, de eso estoy segura. Hoy le demostraré a Danna-sama cuánto le quiero con una suculenta cena y después de ello… después de probarla… nosotros… podríamos… simplemente ir a nuestra habitación… y… hacerlo._

**o0o**

-Ya llegué –dijo el albino desde la entrada, unas horas después.

El joven maestro entró a la casa, notando que estaba terriblemente silenciosa y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Sin gran sorpresa se dirigió a la cocina, en donde halló restos de comida regados en el suelo, la licuadora con una pasta verde incomestible, la batidora con restos de masa, y arroz pegado al techo, aunque eso no lo podía explicar.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó serio a la castaña, que tenía rastros de comida en el rostro.

-Danna… Danna-sama… yo… traté de cocinar… pero de nuevo lo arruiné todo –dijo apenada, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El albino dejó el maletín en el piso y con suavidad quitó con un dedo una mancha naranja de la mejilla izquierda de su esposa. Luego, simplemente la probó.

-No está mal –comentó-. Aunque le falta un poco de salsa de soja.

El rostro de Momo se iluminó y, sonriendo, le acercó lo pedido. Hitsugaya retiró otro poco y con los palillos sumergió la "masa" en la salsa, para satisfacción de la castaña. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad al recordar sus pensamientos de la tarde. Notó que él se había sentado, así que tomó asiento a su lado.

-Da… Danna-sama… –murmuró sonrojada-. Yo… yo…

La chica acercó su rostro al de su profesor, mojándose levemente los labios. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de él. Toshiro se sorprendió por la acción realizada, justo en ese momento…

-¡MOMO! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –gritó molesto un hombre, entrando de improviso.

-¡Otou-san! –se espantó la chica.

El hombre se sentó molesto enfrente de los dos. Los miró con reprobación unos minutos y les señaló con el dedo un papel pegado en el refrigerador, sacando uno igual de su camisa.

-¡Ven esto! ¡La única razón por la cual permití este matrimonio es porque ustedes dos me firmaron este documento! ¡En él claramente se prohíbe que ustedes dos tengan relaciones hasta que Momo termine el Instituto! –gritó sumamente molesto.

_Es cierto… para poder casarme con Hitsugaya-sensei… otou-san puso sus condiciones..._

-Natsu, ¿de nuevo molestando a los chicos? –preguntó suavemente una joven mujer, entrando a la cocina, con una sonrisa presente.

-¡Momoko! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que este hentai abuse de mi Momo! –gritó colérico.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas tan exagerado, dejémoslos descansar –repuso, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y llevándoselo de allí.

-¡Momoooooooooooooo! –se le escuchó todavía decir.

El albino, luego de presenciar esa escena, simplemente suspiró y recogió los trastes, destinándolos en el lavadero. La castaña se sonrojó y dijo que ella los lavaría. Sin agregar nada más, él apartó su fleco y besó dulcemente su frente, para subir a su habitación.

Cuando se quedó sola, la chica comenzó a pensar en lo diferente que era su vida a la de cualquier otra estudiante de su edad. Mientras tanto, Toshiro se encontraba mirando por el balcón de su cuarto; la luna estaba en creciente, iluminando el jardín, en donde las rosas florecían más bellas que nunca. Se quitó la camisa, ya que la noche era fresca y se acostó, dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando Momo subió, él ya estaba en su cama, pues, aunque compartían cuarto, dormían en camas separadas. Ella tenía la de la derecha, cuya colcha tenía una colcha rosada con pequeñas fresas y él la de la izquierda, en color azul, sin dibujos. La adolescente tomó su pijama y se cambió.

Admiró los mechones blancos que caían desordenadamente en su frente, sin poderse contener se acuclilló a un lado de él y pasó sus dedos por ellos, para contemplar mejor su rostro. Sonrió al verlo tan cerca de ella y besó su mejilla antes de meterse a su cama.

_A pesar de que no podamos ser un matrimonio por completo, Toshiro… te amo. Por favor, date cuenta de ello y corresponde a mis sentimientos._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, haber sean sinceras y díganme si les gusto tanto como a mi o si no les gusto. Por eso espero sus Reviews. Asta otra actualización. **

**JA NE¡**


	2. 2 Después de los exámenes

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Hitsugaya Toshiro-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Momo estaba embelesada, admirando el perfecto perfil que Hitsugaya-sensei ofrecía ante sus ojos. Era casi improbable no perderse al escucharle leer en voz alta las páginas del libro. Lentamente recargó su mejilla izquierda en la mano del mismo lado y dejó escapar un débil suspiro.

-Les entregaré los resultados del examen pasado –dijo el joven profesor, comenzando a repartir las hojas correspondientes a cada alumno.

Cuando Toshiro pasó a su lugar, le dio los resultados de su test, sin embargo, Momo notó que, sin que los demás lo advirtieran, había dejado una pequeña bolita de papel, que seguro contenía un recado importante, o de otra manera no se arriesgaría a que los descubrieran. Sin que nadie le viera, la castaña la tomó con rapidez y desdobló el recado por debajo de su pupitre.

_Debes de esforzarte más, tus notas están bajas, necesitas de un Tutor_

La campana sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. Los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, pero la adolescente había pensado mucho en lo que Toshiro le escribiera. Pensaba que lo que debía de comunicarle era más importante, pero se desilusionó al ver que sólo era referente a las materias. Sin embargo, él aún no abandonaba el aula, así que simplemente se paró y fue a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinamori-san? –preguntó indiferente, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Etto… quería hablar del examen… –murmuró sonrojada.

-Ah, el examen. Está saliendo baja en este periodo, deberá de esforzarse más, le aconsejaría que buscara un Tutor; en este examen sólo logró sacar 67 puntos –explicó tranquilamente.

-Hai… este…

-Quizás le iría mejor si pusiera más atención en clases –continuó.

Momo se sonrojó por el comentario, ya que en realidad todas las clases eran parecidas: él explicaba tranquilamente la lección mientras que ella se dedicaba a observarlo. Los últimos alumnos salieron del salón, poniéndola más nerviosa.

-Algunos alumnos de grados superiores estarían dispuestos a ayudarle. Mañana mismo le daré la lista de los mejores Tutores…

El joven maestro estaba a punto de salir, pero ella le detuvo de la muñeca. Él se viró para verla, quien mantenía la vista gacha. Miró a todas partes, sin descubrir a nadie más. Como pudo se soltó hasta llegar a la puerta y ponerle seguro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Momo? –preguntó, apartando los mechones de pelo de su frente.

-No… no es nada… es sólo que… para mí es… difícil ver que no puedo cumplir con tus expectativas, Danna-sama… yo… –murmuró apenada, jugando con sus dedos.

-Está bien, quizás soy muy estricto contigo –le calmó, abrazándola.

-No… no es así…

-Desearía ser tu Tutor, pero el trabajo me mantiene ocupado después de clases.

Hitsugaya besó suavemente su frente y salió sin agregar nada más, puesto que el pasar mucho tiempo juntos era un gran riesgo. La castaña mantuvo la vista gacha unos instantes antes de ir a recoger sus cosas. Mientras lo hacía su cabeza sólo podía pensar en esos ojos turquesas y los labios del chico al que amaba y que deseaba que todos se enteraran... pero era su profesor. Nadie en toda la escuela apoyaría su matrimonio y él no sólo podría perder su empleo, sino ir a prisión también.

Caminó hasta la estación, en donde tomó el tren que la dejaba cerca de la casa. Mecánicamente entró, dejando los zapatos en la entrada. No tenía ánimos de nada, pero sabía que él regresaría con hambre, así que fue hasta su cuarto para cambiarse y después de ello bajó a la cocina, de donde tomó un recetario, dispuesta a hacer la cena.

_A pesar de que estamos casados… aún no lo hemos hecho, porque… para que sensei y yo pudiésemos llevar a cabo nuestro matrimonio… mi padre puso de condición no mantener relaciones sexuales hasta que me gradúe, pero… yo… ya quiero hacerlo…_

El olor que despedía la comida era delicioso, aunque ella no sabía si sabría igual, pues normalmente cuatro de cada cinco noches debían de cenar afuera, ya que la comida terminaba en el piso, quemada, horrenda, pegada, batida, entre otras cosas. Cuando finalmente terminó de preparar takoyaki y un poco de arroz, puso la mesa para dos personas, colocando un florero en el centro.

Se sentó, esperando que él llegase, mantuvo la vista gacha, apenada todavía por sus calificaciones. De pronto, su celular sonó, anunciándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_Llegaré un poco tarde, no me esperes despierta_

_Toshiro_

Bufó molesta por el contenido, puesto que esperaba poder cenar con él. Decidió dejar la comida junto a la estufa para que no se enfriara y subió las escaleras después de unos minutos de dudar, optando por darse un baño para poder relajarse y pensar en lo ocurrido durante el día.

-Danna-sama… hmp… debes de estar molesto… no me está yendo muy bien en la escuela… –murmuró ya dentro de la bañera.

La castaña estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta del frente se abrió, entrando por ella el albino. La buscó en el comedor, sin encontrarla; las luces estaban apagadas, entonces creyó que quizás ya se había ido a dormir. Fue a la cocina, pero allí sólo estaba la comida en la estufa. Tomó su ración y la probó, notando que era comestible.

Luego de cenar subió lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose al baño, dispuesto a lavarse los dientes. Sin embargo, no notó que debajo de la puerta se vislumbraba una luz, anunciando que había alguien dentro. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a su joven esposa envuelta en una toalla, sin nada más.

-M… M-Mom… Momo… –logró articular.

-Da… Danna-sama…

Por unos momentos permanecieron así, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, ya que la situación les tomó desprevenidos. Sin poderlo evitar, los ojos turquesa se dirigieron al sitio donde acababa la poca tela: a su busto. El calor en el cuarto no ayudaba en nada con esa incómoda situación.

Momo estaba sonrojada; sin querer dirigió su vista a la parte baja de él, mojándose los labios. Quiso decir o hacer algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecerla.

Finalmente, él se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir, mas, como en la escuela, ella le volvió a detener. Se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Hitsugaya volteó a ver el espejo, que se encontraba empañado por el calor, lo único que distinguía era las siluetas de los dos.

-Etto… Danna-sama… esta noche… esta noche… mi… mi padre salió a cenar con mi mamá…

Las palabras de la chica rompieron el incómodo silencio. Él comprendía la situación, demasiado tentadora para cualquiera. Estar en un baño con una chica desnuda detrás de ti, el calor presente en la habitación y nadie que pudiese interrumpirlos. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y la acorraló contra la pared, sorprendiéndola con ello. Sujetó su muñeca izquierda, ya que con la otra se seguía deteniendo la toalla.

La adolescente estaba muy sonrojada por lo ocurrido, su mente no podía procesar nada. Por un momento se perdió en los ojos turquesas que le miraban fijamente y entreabrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, sin conseguirlo. Sin decir palabra alguna, su maestro llevó sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarla. Ella no le detuvo, había esperado mucho por ello, pero ahora… estaba asustada. Al estar de frente con la situación, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó él, separándose- ¿Está bien que tú quieras hacer algo que aún no puedes?

-¿Eh? –le miró sorprendida.

-Cuando tu padre nos hizo firmar ese acuerdo no te opusiste, tampoco lo hice yo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, esperando su respuesta. Hitsugaya simplemente la soltó y alejó, para ajustarse la corbata que en ese instante usaba. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta, antes de salir del cuarto, dijo:

-Porque sabía que aún no era correcto, porque no quería hacer nada que te asustase.

La chica se dejó caer cuando la puerta se cerró. A pesar de que ella era siempre la que "intentaba" tomar la iniciativa, sabía que lo dicho por él era cierto. Eran tres o cuatro ocasiones en las que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que le hacía dudar. A pesar de ello, él se mostraba tranquilo, paciente, esperando que fuese el momento apropiado, jamás pensaba en su propia satisfacción, sino en el placer de los dos. Con la mano izquierda recorrió la parte del cuello donde él le había besado con lujuria, sí… esa era la palabra: lujuria.

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo sucedido, pudo sentir que el cuerpo del chico estaba casi a la misma temperatura que el de ella, aunque eso se debía al agua caliente. Notó que en esta ocasión en verdad le había costado trabajo detenerse y se culpó mentalmente por no poder llevar la situación un poco más allá. Finalmente, sus padres no estaban, ¿por qué su cuerpo había dudado?

-Entonces… nada que me asustase, ¿no? –se dijo en voz alta, tomando la ropa para dormir que había llevado consigo.

Por su parte, Toshiro se hallaba en el cuarto, cambiándose para dormir. Se sentía mal por haber actuado así con su esposa, sentía que había estado a punto de violar a una alumna. Pero, a pesar de que ella lo era, ante la Ley estaban casados, sabía que nadie podía reclamar eso. Se dirigió a la ventana, donde admiró la vista que se ofrecía. Suspiró cansado por el día tan agotador y dio media vuelta para meterse a la cama, cuando…

-Danna-sama…

La voz de Momo le obligó a mirar a la puerta, en donde la chica se encontraba usando sólo un sexy conjunto. Ella estaba sonrojada y su cabello, ahora suelto, le hacía verse un poco mayor. Caminó lentamente hasta su lado, no sin antes cerrar la habitación con seguro. Todo lo que hacía era seguido con detenimiento por él, que no podía dejar de mirarla hechizado.

-Danna-sama… yo… –murmuró al llegar junto a él- No dudaré esta vez… por favor… sólo… déjate llevar…

De pronto, ella se lanzó a sus labios, uniendo los suyos en un suave beso. Toshiro le correspondió, aunque sabía que no estaba bien; la poca cordura que poseía en ese momento le pedía que se detuviera. A pesar de ello y aunque quisiere negarlo, él también deseaba consumar el matrimonio, quería hacerlo ya. Sin dejar de besarla cerró la cortina, no deseando ser interrumpido.

Suavemente la empujó hasta su cama, en donde la acostó. Dejó de besarla en este punto, contemplando su rostro sonrojado. Él se colocó encima de ella, sin saber si continuar o detenerse. Se apoyó en ambas manos, a los lados del rostro de la chica, sin recargar su cuerpo.

-¿Está bien? –volvió a interrogarle.

-Por mí está bien… –fue su respuesta.

Él quiso ir un poco más lento, dándole a ella la oportunidad de detenerle en cuanto lo deseara, así que simplemente le besó de nuevo. Con la mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer su espalda, aún sobre la ropa. Notó que ella no opuso resistencia, así que se atrevió a bajar hasta su vientre y deslizó la mano por debajo de la pijama. La castaña le correspondió entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones blancos de él.

-Danna-sama… –murmuró agitada, separando sus labios.

-Toshiro… –le corrigió.

-¿Eh? –le miró confundida.

-Llámame "Toshiro", dime por mi nombre –pidió ególatramente, esperando poder oírla gemir su nombre en unos instantes.

Ella asintió, apenas pudiéndolo notar por la oscuridad de la habitación. Volvió a besarla y ahora cambió de apoyo. Se sostuvo con la izquierda y con la derecha comenzó a masajear el seno derecho. Momo se arqueó por el contacto, a pesar de que no lo había hecho directamente, ya que lo hizo sobre la tela.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-S-sí… –confesó apenada.

-Pide que siga –ordenó, deteniéndose.

-Con… continúa, Dan… Toshiro… Continúa, Toshiro… –murmuró, apenándose por lo dicho.

Él sonrió, satisfecho por las palabras. Simplemente le obedeció, besando de nuevo sus labios. Por algo él era el profesor, porque él tenía el control en todo momento. De pronto, el celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolos. El albino se levantó, molesto por la interrupción.

-No… no contestes… –pidió ella, sentándose en la cama, acalorada.

-Podría ser algo importante… –dijo él, tomando el móvil, antes de contestar, agregó- Además, el ruido no me deja concentrarme.

Ella sabía lo que esa frase contenía de doble sentido, así que se sonrojó, imaginando lo que trataba de comunicarle. Levó su mano hasta la de él y la tomó, indicándole con ello que le esperaría. Una corta conversación por parte del chico y de la persona del otro lado bastó para que colgara y se colocase su ropa de inmediato. Momo le miró apenada, notando que de nuevo no podían terminar lo comenzado. El chico fue al armario y sacó un conjunto, entregándoselo.

-Tu padre acaba de ingresar al hospital –dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó de inmediato.

-Bien, sólo fue un leve dolor de estómago por comer mariscos en mal estado. Pero pidió que fuéramos a verle, ya que… teme dejarnos solos por una noche –explicó, sonriendo de medio lado.

La chica se sonrojó ante lo dicho por él y ocultó su rostro entre la ropa. Hitsugaya bajó para ir por el carro rojo, esperándola abajo.

_A pesar de que nuevamente no pudimos… hacerlo… Danna-sama… espera, por favor… Yo no volveré a dudar._


	3. 3 Tutorías de Biología

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Hitsugaya Toshiro-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Contempló la lista que en ese momento sostenía, repasando los nombres de los posibles Tutores, sin decidirse por ninguno. Puesto que estaba en el último año de Instituto, el único Tutor que podría tener era un estudiante universitario y deseaba ser muy cuidadosa con esa selección. La comida de su almuerzo aún no había sido tocada, por lo que sus amigas le miraban sorprendidas desde unos minutos atrás.

-Oye, Momo, ¿te encuentras bien? Llevas mucho tiempo mirando ese papel –le interrogó Rukia.

La aludida le miró un poco ensimismada, para finalmente pasar lo que sostuviera y soltar un suspiro, al tiempo que confesaba:

-Hitsugaya-sensei me dio estos nombres para buscar un Tutor. Pero francamente no sé por quién decidirme. Lisa Yadomaru parece una buena opción, al parecer es muy inteligente y podrá ayudarme, pero dicen que es demasiado seria y estricta, así que…

-¡Por supuesto que no, Momo! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Esto es perfecto! –festejó Rangiku- Lo único que debes de hacer es seleccionar a algún Universitario, así pasarán mucho tiempo juntos y a solas.

-¡¿Por-Por qué querría ello? –tartamudeó sonrojada- No es como si… buscara novio…

-¡No me refería a ello! –aclaró, luego imitó la voz de la castaña- "Ahhh… Hitsugaya-sensei, debo de agradecerle por el Tutor que me asignó, las sesiones son muy… gratificantes… en verdad estoy aprendiendo mucho"

-¡No puedo decirle eso! –se quejó sonrojada, elevando el tono de voz.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Momo! ¡Es perfecto para darle celos! –le miró decidida.

-¿Celos? –repitió, sin entender del todo.

-Por supuesto, si quieres que Hitsugaya-sensei se fije en ti debes de ver la manera de que se sienta celoso, ¡y no hay nadie mejor que un Universitario! Además… las clases pueden resultarte favorecedoras… –estiró las últimas palabras, dándole doble sentido.

-¡Rangiku! –se quejó Rukia al ver su plan.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del receso. Momo comenzó a guardar sus cosas, cuando notó que Rangiku había encerrado el nombre de un chico en rojo. La rubia le guiñó un ojo, indicándole que definitivamente ése debería de ser su Tutor. Momo tomó la hoja entre sus manos y leyó para sí.

-Hans Yukio.

Cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, la castaña se dirigió hasta el escritorio del joven profesor, entregando la hoja con su decisión tomada. Toshiro se encontraba recogiendo su portafolio cuando notó su presencia y simplemente tomó el papel dado, agregando antes de salir:

-Hinamori-san, podrá conocer a su Tutor en 15 minutos, sólo vaya a la Sala de Profesores; espero que con ello salga mejor en el próximo examen.

Los ojos cafés le siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista, así que fue a su pupitre por sus cosas, recogiendo casi al instante. Salió del salón y, sin prisa alguna, fue hasta la máquina expendedora, de donde tomó una naranjada, se sentó en una banca que estaba y comenzó a tomarla.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿dónde queda la enfermería? –preguntó una débil voz.

Momo se volteó para mirar la fuente del sonido, que era una pequeña niña pelirosa, vestía ropa tradicional japonesa y nunca la había visto, por lo que se extrañó. Simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Es la puerta del final del 3er pasillo, sólo dobla a la izquierda.

Ella agradeció y, tras dar una reverencia, marchó con rumbo al sitio indicado. Cuando finalmente se acabó su bebida, se paró y tiró la lata al bote, caminando hacia la Sala de Profesores, donde seguro ya le esperaban su maestro y su Tutor. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, por un instante dudó en entrar, pero ésta se abrió antes de que le tocase.

-Hinamori, le estamos esperando –dijo el albino profesor, sosteniendo la perilla.

-Perdone –se disculpó.

-Está bien. Entre –la castaña obedeció-. Ella es Lisa Yadomaru.

Sentada en una silla estaba una hermosa chica de cabello negro que usaba lentes de sol, retirándolos, dejó ver unos brillantes ojos de color azul claro. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, saludándola. Momo estaba embelesada.

-A pesar de que es una de las mejores alumnas Universitarias, no podrá ser su Tutora –continuó Toshiro.

-¿Ehh? –se sorprendió la colegiala.

-Lamentablemente en estos días estaré un poco ocupada, Momo-san. Una marca de ropa me ha pedido que sea su modelo –explicó la chica.

La castaña comprendía y sabía que Lisa Yadomaru era una talentosa cantante, modelo y actriz, además de defensora del Medio Ambiente, por lo que constantemente se ausentaba de la escuela, sin que por ello bajaran sus calificaciones. Su senpai volvió a pedir disculpas por no poder ser su Asesora.

-Sin embargo, su segunda opción está disponible y aceptó ayudarle –continuó el albino.

-¿Segunda opción? –le miró confundida, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Por supuesto, Hans Yukio.

Las palabras de él le hicieron comprender que, dado que Rangiku había rayado la hoja, él pensó que ésa era su "segunda opción", por lo que seguramente ya le había llamado al chico. Iba a explicar que todo se trataba de un error, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico de cabellera verde.

-Lo siento, sensei… el club me mantuvo ocupado unos instantes más de lo que creí, apenas pude escaparme –expresó algo ególatra, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Está bien. Los presento: ella es Hinamori Momo y él es…

-Yukio –le cortó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado-. Así que, duraznito, ¿no te va bien en Biología?

Momo se sonrojó por las palabras del universitario, quien le veía divertido. Mientras que Hitsugaya se molestaba con el comentario.

o0o

El calor era insoportable, desde unos minutos atrás había estado tratando de concentrarse en la página del libro, pero simplemente no podía. Yukio le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, notando que en verdad era pesado estudiar en un fin de semana y 32ºC de temperatura.

-¿Quieres un helado? –preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Ehh?

-Vamos, hace mucho calor. No puedes forzar a tu cerebro a trabajar con este sol, ¿o no, duraznito? –comentó con una sonrisa.

El chico tomó su mano, obligándola a pararse e ir con él. Salieron de la casa del chico, que era en donde en ese momento se encontraban y dirigieron hasta el parque cercano. Una vez allí, el chico compró dos nieves, dándole a ella de fresa. La chica simplemente agradeció, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Decidieron sentarse en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, hasta que él se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Duraznito, ¿tienes novio? –preguntó, viéndola de lado.

-¿Ehhh? –la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, haciendo que se sonrojara- Hmp… algo así… no es exactamente mi novio…

-Ya veo… –sonrió despreocupado.

La castaña se sentía incómoda con esta situación, consultó el reloj, notando que debía de volver para preparar la comida, aunque lo más probable era que Toshiro ya hubiese cocinado algo. Sin embargo, se disculpó con Yukio y regresaron por sus cosas a la casa de él. A pesar de que se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su hogar, ella declinó la invitación.

Cuando llegó a la mansión lo primero que notó fue un delicioso aroma a pescado que provenía de la cocina, indicando que la comida estaba lista. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y, sin anunciar su llegada, fue hasta el encuentro de su esposo.

-Momo… pensé que quizás no vendrías a comer… –murmuró en cuanto le vio- ¿Cómo te va en las tutorías?

-Bien… creo… Yukio-san es un gran Tutor, pero… –se quejó, sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no es eso, Danna-sama… es que… simplemente preferiría que fueras tú quien me diera clases particulares –comentó, comiendo una uva del frutero.

-En tu graduación, te daré unas gratificantes clases particulares de anatomía –murmuró en su oído.

El escucharlo hablar así, sensualmente, sólo para ella, le gustaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido. A diferencia de ella, el albino actuó como si nada y se sentó a comer. Notó que estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, lo que le molestaba, ¿cómo era posible que actuara como si nada?

Cuando terminaron de merendar, ella lavó los trastes, mientras que él se sentó en la sala a leer un libro de Ecología. Como hacía tanto calor las ventanas estaban abiertas y Momo, que sólo usaba una delgada camisa y un short, se acostó boca abajo en la alfombra del sitio, comenzando a resolver unos problemas de Matemáticas.

-¿Por qué no vas a la mesa? Hacer la tarea así es muy incómodo –dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Porque quiero estar contigo –fue su respuesta.

-Te lastimarás la espalda –aclaró seriamente.

Ella se enderezó y recogió las cosas, llevándolas hasta la mesa, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió a su posición inicial, él sólo suspiró. La verdad era que quería que dejara de estar en una postura tan erótica, ya que, sumada a la poca ropa que usaba, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Mentalmente maldijo que ella actuase como niña chiquita, pero si él se retiraba de allí era como decir que la pelirroja le había ganado, así que prefirió continuar leyendo, logrando hacer esto por unos minutos.

Los ojos de Momo comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio; era fin de semana y ella se lo había pasado teniendo Tutoría y resolviendo ejercicios, definitivamente era uno de sus peores días. Bostezó una o dos veces y pronto el lápiz se soltó de su mano, produciendo un débil ruido al caerse.

-¿Momo? –le llamó Toshiro al escuchar el sonido.

El joven profesor notó que ella se había quedado dormida, restándole importancia, puesto que en unos minutos se despertaría y continuaría con su actividad. Sin embargo, su vista le traicionaba, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando a las piernas, muslos, cadera y seno de la chica. Trató de mirar el libro que sostenía en las manos, pero ver el suave subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar le desconcentraba. Finalmente no pudo más y cerró el volumen, dispuesto a retirarse de allí. Se paró y dio media vuelta cuando…

-Toshiro…

Ella le llamaba entre sueños, por su nombre, no por el honorífico. El chico se detuvo, dispuesto a escucharla un poco, sería divertido saber qué soñaba. Simplemente fue a su lado y se encuclilló, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Notó los suaves mechones que caían en su frente y los hizo a un lado, rozando su piel.

-Toshiro… –repitió- Hazme tuya…

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, obviamente ella no estaba consciente de lo que decía, así que no podía tomar en cuanta sus palabras. Iba a retirarse de allí cuando de nuevo le escuchó revolverse entre sueños, girando su rostro hasta quedar de frente al de él.

-Toshiro… hagámoslo… ahora…

Tenerla acostada, a su merced, pidiéndole "ese" tipo de atención, ¿cómo podría alguien negarse? Le hizo una caricia en la barbilla con la mano derecha, ella suspiró. Colocó su dedo índice en el cuello de la pelirroja y comenzó a bajar lentamente, describiendo un tortuoso camino. Al llegar a su hombro bajó el delgado tirante, continuando hasta llegar a su espalda. Mientras esto ocurría, ella gemía suavemente, aún dormida.

El albino notó que debía parar antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás, así que la despertó al sacudirla suavemente. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, soñolienta. Se sentó en el piso y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, siendo contemplada por él.

-Momo… tienes que hacer tarea –le recordó.

-Ahhh… Hmp… ¿puedo hacerla otro día? –preguntó entre bostezos.

-No –respondió gélidamente.

-De acuerdo, pero antes iré a la cocina –refunfuñó.

La adolescente se paró algo molesta y dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a tomar un vaso de agua. Hitsugaya le siguió. Abrió el refrigerador, sacando una jarra con agua fría y luego, de la alacena tomó dos vasos, llenándolos del vital líquido.

-¿Gustas? –preguntó.

-Es lo único que no se te quema… –le hizo broma.

-Danna-sama… qué malo…

-No soy malo… –respondió.

Él se dio media vuelta al creer distinguir el sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada, pero sólo fue su imaginación. Giró rápidamente para depositar el vaso en el lavadero con tal mala suerte que no notó que Momo estaba justamente detrás de él, regándole el contenido de su vaso.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

A pesar de que ella había querido evitarlo, su ropa se había mojado y, puesto que la tela era delgada, la misma se transparentó, logrando distinguirse la ropa interior; además de que la blusa se pegó más a su cuerpo, remarcando su busto. Ella se sonrojó al ver cómo le miraba él, sin poderlo evitar. Trató de cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero no podía abarcar todo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le otorgaba un tono infantil que la hacía verse más sensual.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios del albino sobre los suyos y su cuerpo atrapado entre el frigorífico y el cuerpo del chico. No comprendía cómo es que habían acabado así, pero podía sentir las manos de él en su cintura, mientras que ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Sentía que la temperatura se elevaba, aunque en realidad sólo sus cuerpos estaban así.

El joven maestro le quitó la blusa mojada, contemplando el encaje del brasier. Ella se sonrojó aún más e intentó taparse, pero él no la dejó. El chico se quitó la camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo. Aunque Momo sabía que iba al gimnasio, no suponía que estuviera en tan buena forma. Sintió cuando las manos de él comenzaron a subir, masajeando su espalda, hasta alcanzar el broche de la prenda, liberando sus pechos. Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirse con ello. No dudaba, sólo tenía pena. El albino sonrió de medio lado, se recargó en su hombro y susurró suavemente al oído:

-No podemos hacerlo, tu padre está en la casa de junto.

De pronto la chica recordó la situación: ¡era cierto! ¡No podía tener sexo con su maestro a mediodía a la mitad de la cocina! ¡Qué pasaría si su padre entraba! Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de él recorrer lentamente su cuello, estremeciéndola con este contacto. Sin poderlo evitar soltó un pequeño gemido. El placer estaba allí, pero también el peligro, ¿seguir o detenerse?

-Toshiro… sigue… –jadeó.

-No puedo hacerlo –contestó tentado-. Pero…

La mano derecha de él la soltó, dirigiéndola detrás de su espalda, donde tomó el vaso que aún contenía un poco de agua. Se separó un poco de ella y, sin rendir explicación, regó el líquido entre sus pechos, mojando su prenda interior.

-To… Toshiro… –murmuró confundida ante el frío contacto.

El chico sonrió y lentamente se dirigió a esa zona, comenzando a lamer las gotas que resbalaban por la tersa piel de su joven esposa, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Nadie le había dicho que el disfrutar algo podría también ser doloroso. Sentía que su temperatura subía cada vez que él chupaba suavemente su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando rozó uno de sus pezones creyó que no podría resistirlo más: estaba húmeda y deseaba que él la llevara a la cama; pero al parecer Toshiro pensaba diferente puesto que alentó sus movimientos, dirigiéndose tortuosamente más y más cerca del centro.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cuando él se deshizo de la prenda, para comenzar a lamer el pezón derecho como si se tratase de un caramelo, mientras que con una mano atendía al otro, masajeándolo. Era delicioso… doloroso… masoquista… Se colocó un dedo en la boca para no gritar, puesto que si su padre los encontraba en esa posición…

Y es que no sería bueno que alguien entrara y los viera así: ella sin blusa ni brasier, recargada en el refrigerador de pernas abiertas, mientras que su maestro se encontraba entre ellas, lamiendo sus pechos con maestría, su mano derecha subiendo por su muslo, acariciándolo. Sin camisa.

-Toshiro… –se atrevió a jadear, sin poder evitarlo.

De pronto, él paró, separándose de ella, dejándola acalorada. Tomó su ropa del suelo, colocándosela de inmediato. Depositó un suave beso en su frente y, sonriendo ególatramente, le dijo:

-Es sólo una Introducción a lo que veremos en el curso de Biología. Te apuesto a que disfrutarás la Anatomía.


	4. Chapter 4 En medio de la tormenta

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Hitsugaya Toshiro-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Yukio era un buen maestro, lo admitía. Era paciente con ella, a pesar de que la Biología se le dificultaba demasiado. No entendía el porqué, incluso con Matemáticas y Química salía mejor o tal vez… tal vez se debía a que era la materia que impartía Hitsugaya-sensei…

Las manecillas del reloj anunciaron que había terminado otra sesión de estudio, por lo que ella agradeció; sin embargo, durante el tiempo que estuvo allí había empezado a llover, por lo que era imposible que regresara a casa en ese momento.

-Espera hasta que pare… –sugirió el rubio.

-No… no puedo… debo de llegar a casa… –se justificó.

-Tus padres comprenderán que con este clima te quedaste un poco más –intentó convencerla-. Vamos a la cocina, te daré algo de comer.

Al ver que en verdad no podían salir, ella accedió en lo que proponía. La cocina no era muy espaciosa, allí sólo había lo esencial. Momo sabía que el universitario rentaba el lugar junto con otros dos chicos, uno de cabellera negra y otro castaño, aunque hasta el momento no los había conocido.

-¿Quieres jugo o prefieres leche, Peach-chan? –preguntó, sacando ambas cosas del refrigerador.

-Leche.

Yukio llenó dos vasos, entregándole uno. Se sentaron en la sala a beber mientras platicaban para pasar el rato. El adolescente tenía curiosidad por saber más de su vida, pero ella sólo contestaba lo básico, pues no podía hablar de más o podían descubrir su secreto.

-¿De dónde eres? –inquirió curioso.

-De aquí, de Tokio.

-Pensé que pudiste nacer en América, te expresas como norteamericana.

-Ahhh… lo que pasa es que… convivo mucho con alguien que es de Estados Unidos y, supongo que me contagió.

-¿De Estados Unidos?

Él la miró atentamente, pero ella sólo desvió la vista, tomando lentamente lo que quedaba de su bebida. Comprendía que todos sabían que Toshiro tenía ascendencia Norteamericana, por lo que notó de golpe su predicamento.

_¿Cuánto hace que conozco a Danna-sama? Mucho… podría decirse que de toda la vida, aunque esto no es del todo falso. Todo parece ahora tan lejano que a veces me pregunto si no lo habré soñado…_

HACE TIEMPO

-¡Suéltenlo! ¡Es mío! ¡Dénmelo!

Una pequeña castaña peleaba con tres chicos, quienes le habían arrebatado segundos atrás a su mascota: un pequeño gato blanco, con extraños reflejos rosas. El minino era muy valioso para ella, puesto que se lo había regalado Abarai Renji, el niño de quien estaba enamorada.

-¿Quieres a tu gatito? –preguntaba burlonamente uno de los chicos.

-Intenta quitárnoslo –respondió otro.

-Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor que llorar –finalizó el tercero.

-¡Denme a Tobiume! ¡Por favor! –imploraba, viendo al felino aterrado pasar de unos brazos a otros.

Los adolescentes estaban complacidos, en verdad se divertían al ver cómo ella no podía hacer nada. De pronto, una mano sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de quien en ese momento cargaba a Tobiume. El chico se volteó a ver al sujeto, quien sin esfuerzo alguno le quitó lo que cargaba.

-¿¡Pero qué…!

-¿No les parece mal jugar con una niña? Deberían de sentirse avergonzados –mencionó un chico con acento extranjero.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo… –masculló molesto el cabecilla.

-El gato es raro, ningún otro tiene ese color de pelaje –aclaró un segundo.

-Además, si tanto le preocupa, debería de cuidar mejor de su mascota –finalizó otro.

-Entonces, ya pueden estar tranquilos, yo cuidaré de él y de esta damisela.

El desconocido se acercó a Momo, interponiéndose entre ella y los tres adolescentes. Al ver que él hablaba en serio y dado que era mayor a ellos, así como más fuerte, optaron por maldecir por lo bajo y retirarse de allí. En cuanto se perdieron de vista, el joven entregó el minino a su dueña.

-Deberá de tener más cuidado –pidió, besando su mano como todo un caballero.

-S-Sí… –murmuró sonrojada.

El muchacho era guapo, parecía tener 21 años, varios más que ella. Por su acento notó que era de Estados Unidos, poseía una agradable sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos. Momo simplemente estaba hechizada ante él.

-¡JŪSHIRŌ!

La voz de otro muchacho le hizo regresar a la realidad. Pronto, ante ellos llegó un chico de no más de 15 años, cabello blanco y ojos turqueza. La chica creía que ante el castaño no podía haber nadie más atractivo, pero ahora notaba que se había equivocado. Sin embargo, en contraste con el joven, este otro parecía estar molesto.

- Jūshirō, ¿dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando… –refunfuñó molesto, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Lo siento, tuve que encargarme de un asunto antes –explicó, sonriendo.

-No importa. Tenemos que irnos.

La actitud presuntuosa del recién llegado no le gustaba a la castaña, en verdad era molesto, quizás aún más que los tres chicos que le quitaron a Tobiume. No entendía cómo un chico tan amable como el albino podía ser amigo del aquel otro albino.

-Lo siento, señorita, debemos de retirarnos, fue un placer, Jūshirō Ukitake, a sus órdenes –dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

-Hinamori, Momo –murmuró sonrojada.

-Vamos, Jūshirō, ¡no tenemos todo el día! –se impacientó.

-Y él es Hitsugaya, Toshiro.

-Hit… Hitsugaya, Toshiro –repitió.

-Supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión –se despidió, sonriente.

La castaña les miró hasta que se marcharon, reclamando el adolescente por el "tiempo perdido". Algo molesta por la actitud del albino se marchó de allí, esperando nunca más volver a verle.

o0o

-¿Sucede algo, Peach-chan?

La voz de Yukio le regresó a la realidad. Su mente se había entretenido, recordando el pasado. En verdad era lindo ver cómo cambiaron las cosas desde su primer encuentro. La adolescente sonrió, indicando que todo estaba bien. Como notó que la lluvia ya había parado, simplemente se despidió. Tomó sus cosas y marchó rumbo a su casa.

De camino a su hogar iba pensando en que seguro Toshiro estaría preocupado por ella, ya que no había vuelto a tiempo para la comida. Atravesó el parque para cortar camino cuando la lluvia se soltó de nuevo. Sin mucho sitio dónde refugiarse, se metió dentro del templo de ahí.

-Danna-sama… –murmuró, asustada por los truenos.

HACE TIEMPO

Una niña castaña de apenas 7 años de edad se acurrucaba bajo un árbol, temerosa ante la tormenta que en ese momento se desataba sobre su cabeza. Le habían dicho que no se apartara porque podría perderse, mas el viento voló su sombrero, por lo que ella le siguió. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la tormenta, sin saber cómo terminaría todo eso.

Lejanamente oyó que alguien le llamaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era taparse los oídos para acallar el ruido del viento en las copas de los árboles. La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ella, empapándola. Finalmente, en medio de ese caos, sintió la cálida mano de alguien que tomaba la suya. Abrió los ojos, para toparse con un albino igual de empapado, quien le miraba preocupado.

-To… Toshi…

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que el sonido de un trueno cercano la espantó, ocasionando que se arrojara a sus brazos, él correspondió al abrazo, frotando su espalda, tratando de calmarle.

-Quiero irme a casa… –murmuró débilmente.

Por contestación, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, llevándosela de allí hasta un lugar seguro.

o0o

La chica, cobijada en ese sitio, recordó cómo fue que una simple tormenta les hizo acercarse más. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener buenos recuerdos de ello, los truenos seguían infundiéndole miedo. Apretó sus dientes, tratando de reprimir un sollozo, cuando escuchó de nuevo esa voz tan conocida.

-¡Momo! ¡Momo! ¡Momo!

¡Era Toshiro! Había venido a buscarla, sabiendo que ella tenía que pasar por ese sitio. Prontamente salió del templo, encontrándole cerca de allí. La castaña corrió a él, abrazándole. Como cargaba un paraguas, él no correspondió, simplemente se quedó de pie.

-¡Danna-sama! –le llamó con lágrimas.

-Todo está bien, estoy contigo –respondió.

-Abrázame –pidió suavemente.

-Si lo hago tendré que soltar la sombrilla y nos mojaremos.

-No me importa… sólo hazlo…

Parecía una niña pequeña con esa actitud, pero sabía que las tormentas le infundían miedo, así que hizo lo que le pedía. En medio de la lluvia sus cuerpos hallaron el calor del otro, sin moverse, simplemente disfrutando del momento.

Cuando consideró prudente, él se separó y quitó la chamarra que llevaba, para colocársela. Tomó el paraguas y la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola de nuevo hasta su hogar.

_La mano de Hitsugaya-kun… es tan cálida…_

Cuando llegaron allí, el chico colocó agua en la estufa para preparar té. Ella permaneció parada muy cerca de él, pues no quería separase. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, sin decir palabra se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó una toalla, comenzando a secar los cabellos castaños de su joven esposa.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver el agua, termina de secarte… –dijo, dando media vuelta.

Ella le detuvo suavemente de la manga de la camisa. Hitsugayano se movió, esperando que dijese algo. Como no obtenía respuesta volteó a mirarle, notando su sonrojo. Momo estaba sentada encima de la cama, sus piernas bien torneadas y sin ropa alguna eran una gran tentación. En ese momento sólo usaba una holgada blusa, pues ya se había quitado el pantalón mojado.

-Danna-sama… quédate… por favor…

Era una súplica tan dulce e inocente. La tormenta seguí allá afuera, asustándola. De pronto, la luz se fue, ocasionando que agarrara fuertemente la manga con una mano y la colcha de la cama con la otra. Agachó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó lentamente- ¿Está bien que me quede?

Momo sólo asintió. El albino se acercó más, abrazándola, tratando de darle valor. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era sentirse protegida, pero, más que nada… amada. Con lentitud la acostó, contemplándola. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos reflejaban algo de miedo, no por él, sino por lo que sucedía afuera.

Besó sus labios tiernamente, correspondiéndole ella. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, profundizando el beso. Por su parte, el joven maestro desabotonó uno por uno los botones que le estorbaban. Con calma bajó las mangas por sus hombros y luego dirigió su mano derecha por el cuerpo de ella, recorriéndole sin prisa.

Momo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido por el contacto. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada a lo que siguió. El albino separó sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos con maestría. La chica se sentía en el cielo, disfrutaba cada caricia de él. Sus respiración se hizo más agitada ¡Qué importaba si gritaba, sus padres no oirían nada con los truenos!

El ojiturquesa volvió a su rostro, besando pausadamente su frente, mejillas, barbilla, comenzando a descender por el cuello, recorriéndolo con la lengua. Los besos eran cada vez más lascivos. Ella volvió a gemir, enredando sus dedos en los mechones blancos.

_Por fin… Danna-sama… por favor… no te detengas… no hay nadie que nos interrumpa… hazme tuya… ¡ahhh, Danna-sama!_

Sí, era delicioso estar a su merced. Sabía que él lo hacía con cariño, finalmente era su esposo. Habían esperado por más de dos meses para consumar el matrimonio. El albino también estaba disfrutando de todo; desabrochó el sostén y retiró la prenda con suavidad, contemplando sus senos desnudos. Masajeó uno mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a recorrer su intimidad, describiendo pequeños círculos.

-Hazlo… –pidió sonrojada.

-Eso sería romper el contrato –le avisó.

-_Otousan_ no tiene porqué enterarse –susurró, agitada.

Él se enderezó, parándose. Nuevamente no podían terminar con lo sabía que él también quería penetrarla. Podía darse cuenta de su erección, así que comprendía que la deseaba. El chico se revolvió los cabellos, tratando de contenerse.

-¿Te lastima? –preguntó la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogó confuso.

-A… _eso_… desde hace rato que lo siento…

-Momo…

El joven maestro no continuó, ya que ella desabrochó rápidamente su pantalón, sacó su miembro erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con una mano. Cuando no podían tener relaciones pero él estaba en ese estado, ella le ayudaba. El chico, sentado en el borde de la cama, se apoyó con ambas manos en la misma, dejándose llevar por el agasajo que le daba su esposa.

-Perdona… –pidió ella luego de terminar.

-Está bien –susurró, besándole en la frente.

-¿Aunque sólo pueda ayudarte de esta manera? –preguntó.

-Me gusta cómo lo haces… pero… –desvió la mirada.

-¿"Pero"?

-Pero creo que el agua ya se consumió… –contestó, caminando rumbo a la cocina.


	5. Chapter 5 La sugerencia de Rangiku

**_Hola mis queridas lectoras, como están me imagino que bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, para recalcar que no es mio si no una adaptación con permiso de Ygramul-Grom que es la dueña, en fin espero que disfruten la lectura. Y lamento la tardanza e tenido varios inconvenientes._**

**_Declaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo, ni este fic tampoco ya que un una adaptación._**

* * *

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Hitsugaya Toshiro-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

-¿Noche de Brujas? –inquirió Momo, confundida.

-También conocida como Halloween –aclaró Rangiku.

-¿Y con qué participaremos? –volvió a cuestionar, sentada en la hierba.

-Estamos pensando hacer un Café Temático. Por el día seremos simples camareras y por la noche nos disfrazaremos de nekomimis –le informó.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo comunicó? –suspiró resignada.

-Porque ayer no viniste y no sabemos dónde vives –continuó Rukia.

-Cierto, cierto… –le restó importancia un poco nerviosa- Lo que ocurre es que me enfermé de gripe luego de ir a estudiar a casa de yukio y…

-¡¿Yukio? –gritaron las otras dos- ¿Ya le llamas con tanta familiaridad?

-Él pidió que lo hiciera –aclaró apenada.

-De todas maneras, Momo, ¡ésta es tu oportunidad! –exclamó entusiasmada Rukia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-¿Acaso no conoces la "Tradición de la Enfermería"? –le miró confundida.

-No –respondió apenada- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Rukia, la noche de Halloween será la oportunidad perfecta para ti y Hitsugaya-sensei…

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha: cada año, durante la Noche de Halloween se colocan casas embrujadas, Cafés temáticos, entre otras cosas… con tanta gente ocupada, nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa fuera de su salón. Además, cerca de las 10:00 p.m. los maestros organizan el festival de fuegos artificiales.

-¿Y? –interrogó, sin entender del todo.

-Aquí es donde entra la "Tradición de la Enfermería". Sólo debes de escribir en un papel la hora y buscar a Hitsugaya-sensei, cuando lo encuentres simplemente le extiendes el puño cerrado, adentro irá el papel –explicó.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿De qué me serviría? –volvió a preguntar.

-¡Momo! ¡Eres demasiado lenta de entender! –se exasperó Rukia.

-Lo que ella trata de decir es que… si Hitsugaya-sensei acepta el papel hay dos opciones: acudir a la cita a la hora convenida, o hacerlo en el momento –finalizó Rangiku.

-¿Cita?

-Sí, el papel es una cita para verse en la enfermería.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Momo! –gritó Rukia.

-Si pasas por todo eso sólo hay algo que puedas hacer con Hitsugaya-sensei en la enfermería a solas… –al ver que no entendía, continuó- en una cama…

-¡¿EHHH?

-Baja la voz –pidió Rangiku.

-¿Có-cómo es que…?

-Es una vieja tradición en el Instituto. Para ello sirven tanto los Fuegos Artificiales, puedes gemir y gritar cuanto quieras y no te oirán –explicó la rubia.

-Pe… pero… –tartamudeó sonrojada.

-¡Vamos, Momo! Ésta es una gran oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar.

-Es sólo que…

-Momo, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo con Hitsugaya-sensei?

La castaña se sonrojó a más no poder. De hecho, era lo que deseaba desde hace casi tres meses, pero siempre algo salía mal. Sin embargo, ahora sus amigas parecían darle la solución a todos sus problemas, podía pedirle al joven maestro verse allí y su padre, al creerla en el Festival de la Escuela, no interrumpiría nada.

-Sólo piénsalo, Momo –sugirió Rangiku.

-Además el traje de camarera es… sensual… simplemente muestras un poco más con el escote al momento de irle a buscar –sugirió Rukia.

-Yo… yo… ¡jamás haría algo así!... Además… ¿cómo podría? –preguntó, mirando el pasto.

-Es muy sencillo: "Ah, Hitsugaya-sensei, yo… yo…" Simplemente tartamudeas, a los hombres les encantan las chicas tímidas, además, luego de que vayan a la Enfermería pueden colocarle seguro a la puerta para que nadie interrumpa.

-Yo… yo…

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin del receso, por lo que las adolescentes hubieron de entrar. El resto de las clases la chica no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sus amigas le propusieran, en verdad era una buena opción a sus problemas. Cuando la escuela terminó, Momo se retiró de inmediato a casa, puesto que sabía que ese día el albino salía temprano del trabajo. Tomó el subterráneo hasta su hogar y al llegar allí se sorprendió de que las luces estuvieran apagadas.

-Ya vine –anunció en la entrada.

No obtuvo respuesta, lo que le extrañó, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró la cena ya lista sobre la estufa, sólo había de calentarla. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto, pero allí tampoco encontró a nadie. Sin embargo, sobre la cama se hallaba una enorme caja de regalo y en ella, una pequeña tarjetita. La pelirroja se acercó, tomando el pequeño papel en sus manos, leyó:

_Para Momo._

Nada más. Curiosa, abrió la tapa, encontrando en el interior a un pequeño gato gris de ojos azules, con una banda verde alrededor del cuello.

-¡Qué lindo! –sonrió, cargándolo.

-Me alegro que te guste.

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo saber que Toshiro probablemente se había escondido detrás de la puerta o en el armario para no ser visto. El chico se colocó detrás de su esposa, abrazándola de la cintura.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estuviste enferma mencionaste entre sueños a tu antigua mascota, Tobiume. Eso me hizo recordar cuando nos conocimos…

La voz del ojiturquesa en su oreja derecha era tan… sensual… no podía calificarla de otra manera. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, imposibitándole reaccionar. El pequeño gato en sus manos sólo miraba a ambos.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él.

-N-No… nada… Danna-sama…

-Pareces un poco nerviosa…

-¿Y-Yo? N-No…

-Estás tensa… déjame relajarte.

Sintió cuando él deslizó sus manos por debajo de la ropa hasta llegar a la blusa que en ese momento usaba, empezando a desabotonarla. Acarició su vientre desnudo, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Toshiro… –murmuró sonrojada.

La chica soltó al gato de inmediato, quien cayó sobre la cama, sin lastimarse. El minino volvió sus ojos a sus amos, concentrados en lo que hacían. El chico besó su cuello una o dos veces, mientras que ella se limitó a agachar la mirada. Podía sentir todo claramente. Se asustó un poco cuando él estrujó fuertemente su seno derecho; sus mejillas estaban rojas y la temperatura en su cuerpo comenzaba a subir.

-Da-Dana-sama… detente… por favor… –pidió, sabiendo que sus padres estaban en la casa de al lado.

Él ignoró su pedido, recorriendo con su lengua desde la nuca hasta el cuello de la adolescente, quien tembló por el delicioso contacto. Ahora él, al verla desarmada, dirigió su mano izquierda hasta el seno más cercano y lo masajeó suavemente, sintiendo cuando su pezón se levantó.

-¡Ahhh! –gimió suavemente, complacida- Ma… malo…

Él no contestó, concentrado en lo que hacía. Con la mano libre se dirigió hasta su muslo, comenzando a subir por él mientras lo acariciaba. Al llegar al borde de la falda, la tomó y levantó, uniéndola a su recorrido. Momo, en respuesta, llevó su mano hasta la de él, para intentar detenerle, sin lograrlo.

-Ma… malo… Danna-sama… malo…

Era todo lo que podía decir en ese momento, su cerebro no podía procesar nada de lo que ocurría. A pesar de querer hacerlo en varias ocasiones, en ese instante no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y en cómo un simple gato les observaba curioso desde la cama.

El albino notó que, a pesar de disfrutar el momento, su mente aún estaba en otro sitio, por lo que decidió aumentar el volumen. Dirigió su mano hasta su entrepierna, masajeándola suavemente. Notó cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido, a pesar de querer reprimirlo. Había dado en el punto exacto.

Llegó hasta la tela de la ropa interior, deslizando la mano por debajo de ella, para seguir con lo anterior. Sintió que Momo se tensó un momento, para luego relajarse nuevamente. Su otra mano continuó masajeando su pecho, mientras que su lengua recorrió su cuello una y otra vez.

La castaña no podía; quería que no existiera ese maldito contrato y terminar con todo de una buena vez. Sin embargo, también comprendía que ella y Toshiro estaban atados a él. Mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo más gemidos y cerró los ojos, dejándose conducir por el albino.

-"Un poco más" –pensó el chico.

-Ahhh… Dan… Toshiro… Ahhh…

Sí, no lo pudo evitar, simplemente necesitaba gritar que era de él, que quería que la penetrara en ese instante, que no podía esperar un segundo más. Cuando creyó que ya no había placer más grande se sorprendió al sentir que él introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, con esto no pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo dijo.

-Toshiro… hagámoslo.

No necesitó de nada más, el joven maestro deseaba terminar con lo iniciado. Sin pedir permiso la empujó hasta su cama, ya que la de ella tenía la caja y al gato, quien se enroscara desde hace unos instantes, dispuesto a dormir. Casi tres meses de matrimonio y ninguna noche habían dormido juntos, ese era el momento.

Se colocó encima de ella, sin recargar su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos. Besó sus labios suavemente, mientras que ella desabrochaba la camisa que en ese momento usaba. Él le imitó, apartando la ropa que cubría de su visión su perfecto seno, en donde el sostén rosado se burlaba, impidiéndole ver más allá. Frunció el ceño, molesto con ello, por lo que de un solo movimiento lo levantó, liberando sus pechos.

Ella se sonrojó al ver cómo la contemplaba, aunque sabía que en tan sólo unos momentos sería una mujer, SU mujer. Abrió sus piernas, permitiéndole colocarse en medio de ellas, logrando una mejor posición.

_-Ahhh… Danna-sama… ámame mucho esta noche, ¿sí?_

Flexionó las piernas para permitirle el quitar la prenda íntima, él lo entendió de esa manera, dirigiendo su mano hasta su feminidad, lentamente tomó la tela, deslizándola por los perfectos muslos abiertos ante él. Sin prisa alguna la bajó por sus rodillas, piernas, hasta sacarla.

_-Ahhh… Toshiro… por fin… por fin podemos ser un matrimonio… ¡Ah, Toshiro! ¡Toshiro!_

-¡MOMO!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella Natsu Hinamori, quien tenía que hablar con la joven pareja para comunicarles una nueva noticia. Prendió la luz al notar que la habitación estaba a oscuras y cuando miró dentro…

-¿Ocurre algo, papá? –preguntó la castaña, sentada en el borde de su cama, sonrojada.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes –explicó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó serio el albino, que usaba un sudadero, recargado en la ventana.

-Lo que pasa es que Momoko me comunicó que en la mañana recibió una carta de Jūshirō Ukitake.

-¿Ukitake-san? –inquirió la chica.

-Así es, él nos comunica que viene a visitarnos dentro de una semana.

-Ya veo… –mencionó el joven profesor.

-Lo más probable es que se quiera quedar con ustedes, así que será mejor que preparen la habitación de huéspedes –ordenó.

Ambos sabían que lo que en verdad quería el hombre era una vigilancia extra cerca de ellos para que no desobedecieran el contrato, además… no podían culparle, ya que ellos… hace sólo unos segundos...

La chica de pronto se tapo la boca, sonrojándose. Sentía algo debajo de ella que se movía y fue entonces cuando recordó que, con las prisas de que no la descubriera su padre, lo más probable es que se sentara sobre el gato. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó debajo de su falda y, haciendo esfuerzos, salió el minino, quien tenía puesta la tanga rosa de la chica.

-M… Momo… –le miró perplejo su padre.

-¿Ya les comunicaste?

La delgada silueta de su madre entró en ese momento, agradeciéndolo el joven matrimonio. La castaña comenzó una amena charla acerca de la llegada del amigo de Toshiro a la casa, teniendo ya todo planeado para la próxima semana. Cuando finalmente sus padres se fueron (aunque Natsu se negase, siendo arrastrado de la camisa), la chica suspiró aliviada.

-Estuvo cerca…

-Demasiado… esta vez…

-Lo sé… casi lo… hacemos…

Se miraron a los ojos, ella sonrojada por completo, él sonriendo de medio lado. Se acercó a ella y bajó la caja de la cama, volviendo a besar sus labios. La castaña, en respuesta, se acostó sobre la colcha, degustando sus besos. Querían terminar con todo de una vez, estaban cansados de esperar a la graduación, así faltaran sólo unos meses.

Un débil maullido los distrajo, volteando a ver al piso, en donde el gato gris les miraba curioso, aún con la prenda de la chica.

-¿Cómo piensas llamarle? –preguntó el rubio.

-Aún no lo sé…

-¿Por qué no le nombras "Curioso, esto es sólo para adultos"?

El chico besó su cuello, haciendo que gimiese su nombre, dirigió su mano derecha hasta su vagina, comenzando a masajearla suavemente. Sentía bajo él el suave subir y bajar del pecho de la chica, frotándose contra su torso, demandaba más, así que…

-Hyorimaru…

La voz de ella hizo que perdiera de nuevo la concentración. Volteó a verle, quien sonreía. Inocentemente volvió a repetir:

-Se llamará Hyorimaru…

-De acuerdo –dijo, parándose-. Pero de ahora en adelante, nada de mascotas en el cuarto.

_Danna-sama, perdona por no poder continuar con esto, pero… creo que lo mejor será esperar. Ninguno de los dos desea ser interrumpido, así que… espera sólo hasta la Noche de Halloween, ¿sí?_


	6. Chapter 6 Una posible Solución

**_Hola mis queridas lectoras, como están me imagino que bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, para recalcar que no es mio si no una adaptación con permiso de Ygramul-Grom que es la dueña, en fin espero que disfruten la lectura. Y lamento la tardanza e tenido varios inconvenientes._**

**_Declaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo, ni este fic tampoco ya que un una adaptación._**

* * *

_Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, una estudiante de 17 años. Curso el último grado de Instituto. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en realidad… estoy casada. Danna-sama es un profesor de mi Instituto: Hitsugaya Toshiro-sensei, 23 años._

_Pero, aunque estemos casados, aún no… aún no lo hemos hecho. Danna-sama debe de pensar que aún soy una niña._

Kami la odiaba, de eso estaba segura. De no ser así, "eso" no le estaría pasando. Con resignación salió del baño, a la puerta ya le esperaban sus amigas. Al parecer la más incómoda con la situación era Rangiku, quien le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Momo… –comenzó.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero no es como si lo planease… –se justificó, bajando la mirada.

-Lo entiendo… será mejor que volvamos al Café –suspiró rendida.

Justo ese día, cuando creía que por fin su "problema" podía terminar, de nuevo se habían estropeado sus planes. Dejó que Rukia y Rangiku se adelantaran al salón, ya que su estómago le dolía un poco. Observó los decorados en los pasillos, en verdad se habían esforzado ese año. La Noche de Brujas resultaría realmente entretenida. Momo se asomó por la ventana del segundo piso, pudiendo contemplar a Hitsugaya.

A la mitad del patio, con ropa más cómoda que el habitual traje se veía muy atractivo. Ella sabía que a él no le gustaba ser tan formal a la hora de vestir, pero estaba estipulado por la escuela que siempre los profesores estuviesen presentables. Con ira notó cómo un grupo de chicas comenzaba a rodearlo, haciéndose las desentendidas para llamar su atención. Era muy común que fingieran necesitar su ayuda con los trabajos de campo y así pasar tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo… el albino no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-Te molesta, ¿no es así? –escuchó de pronto detrás de ella.

Al girarse descubrió a una chica de cabellera violeta, quien usaba otro uniforme y le miraba un poco altanera. No la había visto antes, pero ella se acercó hasta la ventana, contemplando al ojiturquesa.

-No soporto que las alumnas coqueteen tan descaradamente con un profesor –comentó en voz alta-. Se ven… patéticas.

-Sí, eso… supongo… –murmuró con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Robinson Senna –se presentó, mirándole.

-Hinamori Momo –contestó.

-Bueno, nos vemos después… –dijo, comenzando a caminar, unos metros después se detuvo y volteó a verle- O tal vez no…

-Qué extraño fue eso… –murmuró para sí.

Se dirigió a su salón, en donde las chicas le entregaron su traje de camarera, por lo que tuvo que ponérselo. Una vez hecho esto se miró detenidamente y pensó que le quedaba realmente bien, sin embargo, la falda era muy corta, por lo que debía cuidarse de no agacharse.

Comenzaron a llegar los primeros clientes, así que por el resto de la mañana estaba ocupada, sólo deseaba que Toshiro no la viese vestida así atendiendo a tantos hombres o podría dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

o0o

Era muy fácil. Así lo sentía él, no comprendía porqué las alumnas de Segundo le pedían ayuda para montar la Casa Embrujada, como cada año. Creyó que con las explicaciones del año pasado ellas podrían hacerlo solas, pero no era así. Pensó en el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, que nunca se involucraban en eso, puesto que eran más conservadores, pero él creía que el alumno debía de tener un trato cercano con el profesor para fomentar su crecimiento.

Notó que por fin tenía un poco de tiempo libre, así que comenzó a recorrer el resto de la escuela. En el patio se encontraban diversos puestos de comida, cuyo aroma llegaba hasta él, aunque la mayoría abriría hasta la noche. Entre ellos, un pequeño puesto llamó su atención. Al acercarse, pudo admirar la carpa morada, con pequeñas estrellas doradas. Este singular diseño llamó su atención, por lo que entró.

A pesar de ser pleno día en el interior estaba oscuro, siendo iluminado por velas, mas no había nadie allí. Una bola de cristal se hallaba sobre una mesa con mantel del mismo color al de la carpa. De pronto, detrás de él entró una chica de cabello corto color azabache, cargando una pequeña caja.

-Ah, ¡sensei! Perdone… aún no abrimos… –se disculpó sonrojada.

-No hay problema… sólo me llamó la atención… –aclaró.

-Estamos un poco retrasados, pero en la noche abriremos. Puede venir entonces –ofreció apenada.

-Tal vez lo haga –comentó más para sí.

-¿Quién es? –murmuró lentamente ella.

-¿Quién es "quién"? –le miró sin entenderle.

-La chica de la que está enamorado –comentó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lamento ser tan imprudente, sensei, es sólo que… puedo ver que hay algo que le incomoda. ¿Quiere que le lea la fortuna? –ofreció tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no? –comentó sin interés.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente a la mesa. La muchacha observó detenidamente la bola de cristal por unos instantes, mientras que él esperaba lo que tuviera que decirle, mirándole impasiblemente. Ella lucía muy concentrada, prestando poca o nula atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Ya veo –sonrío-. La solución a su "problema" es en verdad muy simple.

o0o

Contempló el reloj, notando que era tarde, por lo que rápidamente se dio un baño, dispuesta a ir inmediatamente al Instituto. Tomó el subterráneo para llegar rápido y una vez que entró en el aula se dirigió a la parte destinada a las meseras. Allí ya se encontraban sus amigas, luciendo un disfraz de nekomimi cada una. El conjunto dispuesto para ella era rosa, con unas orejas y cola de gato negro, por lo simplemente lo tomó, dispuesta a tender el Café.

Al irse colocando el atuendo pensaba lo que diría Hitsugaya si la encontraba así, pidiendo mentalmente que no la viera. Se sonrojó al comprobar que la falda era muy corta, siendo realzado por el largo de las botas a juego.

-Momo, ¿estás lista? –preguntó Rangiku, vestida de mesera.

-Eso creo… –respondió apenada.

-¡Perfecto! –festejó.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué soy la única vestida así? –preguntó al ver al resto.

-Bueno, Momo… no eres la "única" pero formas parte de un grupo selecto –aclaró sonriente.

-¿"Grupo… selecto"? –le miró sin comprender.

-Así es; el Director pidió que nombráramos representantes de cada grupo y…

-¡No lo digas! –gritó al imaginar por dónde iba todo el asunto.

-¡Correcto! ¡Tú lo eres de nuestro Café Temático! –agregó feliz, mirándola como niña chiquita.

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! –se desanimó.

-¿También te comenté que… los maestros son los jueces? –se apresuró en informarle.

-¿En… en serio? –le miró con miedo.

-Y, lo que es más importante: ¡Hitsugaya-sensei es el juez a cargo de 3º! –festejó.

-¡Rangiku!

-Tranquilízate, aquí va la mejor parte: deberás de atenderle.

-¿A-Atenderle? ¿C-Cómo?

-Darle el servicio del Café. Es decir, como representante deberás de cumplir todos sus caprichos y… fantasías –susurró.

-¡RANGIKU! –gritó completamente roja.

-Era broma, era broma –le miró divertida.

-Le vas a causar un paro cardiaco –sonrió Rukia, entrando en ese momento-. Y más cuando le cuentes el resto.

-¿Todavía hay más? –se quejó.

-Por supuesto; como debemos de impresionar a los jueces acondicionamos la habitación conjunta para tener un mejor servicio. Tú eres la mesera encargada de brindarlo como nuestra representante, ¡buena suerte! –le apremió, empujándola con ambas manos.

-Puedo caminar, ya sé el camino –se quejó, mirándola por arriba del hombro con expresión de terror.

-Eso es claro, pero él ya te espera –le informó alegre.

La chica se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar esto último y ser casi arrojada a la sala de al lado, en donde los chicos habían colocado una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y unas flores en el centro. Hitsugaya ya estaba sentado allí, con una libreta en la mano, anotando algunas cosas.

-Bu-Buenas noches –tartamudeó al llegar.

-Hacer esperar al cliente, qué mal servicio –se quejó, un poco altanero-. Eso les costará 10 puntos.

La castaña se congeló al verlo tan formal como siempre, aunque en esta ocasión seguía vistiendo ropa casual. Ella le dejó el Menú, dispuesta a tomar la orden de lo que pidiera. Cuando finalmente se decidió por un té y pastel regresó a su salón para que le dieran lo solicitado.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Rukia.

-¡Horrible! ¡Hitsugaya-sensei está muy serio y eso me da miedo! –se quejó con tristeza- ¡Parece un robot!

-No lo arruines, Momo. Este año queremos ganar –le dijo una castaña, dándole el té.

-¡No la presionen! –le defendió Rangiku, entregándole el pastel- Momo, sólo da lo mejor de ti. Lo más probable es que quiera interrogarte sobre el diseño y los materiales, responde tranquila, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo –sonrió un poco.

Salió de allí dispuesta a no intimidarse con el semblante de su profesor. Al entrar en el otro cuarto no le halló con la vista, pero escuchó a la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Se volteó para toparse con el albino, quien le sonreía de medio lado, recargado en la pared.

-Ah… ¡perdón por hacerle esperar! –se disculpó, dejando la comida en la mesa.

-Eso fue algo desconsiderado, ¿no? –bromeó, sentándose a la mesa.

El verle así, un poco prepotente… era tan… atractivo. Desde la niñez a Momo le gustaban los chicos dulces y tiernos, pero al conocer a Toshiro se dio cuenta de que sus actitudes, gestos y palabras le encantaban. Cuando se dio cuenta él le tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hasta hacerla sentarse en sus piernas. Ella se sonrojó con el hecho.

-Nos… Nos pueden ver –se quejó.

-Cerré la puerta, ¿no? –le informó, dándole en la boca una cucharada del pastel.

-Sí… –contestó, probando lo ofrecido.

-Ah… por cierto –bajó la voz, acercándose a su oído-. No creas que no sé acerca de… "la Tradición de la Enfermería".

Momo casi se ahoga con el pastel, mientras que su cara estaba tan roja como un jitomate. Ella sólo alcanzó a parpadear incrédula. ¿Sería posible que él ya… hubiera estado allí? Y en ese caso… ¡¿con quién?

-No me mires así, unas chicas de primero me lo dijeron hace un año –contestó a su mirada, comiendo un poco del postre.

-Danna-sama, t-u… tú…

-No, no fui con ellas –respondió tranquilamente.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada más. La castaña notó que el albino tenía un poco de merengue en los labios, dejado adrede, por lo que supo lo que significaba. Se acercó a él, quitándolo con su boca lentamente, como siempre lo hacía. El albino correspondió, profundizando el beso. Sintió cuando él colocaba sus manos en su cintura, acariciándola. Luego, sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, subiendo la intensidad.

-Ahhh… To-Toshiro… –jadeó al sentirlo.

Era algo embriagante que no podía controlar. La temperatura en sus cuerpos se elevaba rápidamente y las caricias eran más demandantes. Lo siguiente que supo fue que masajeaba su muslo derecho, subiendo peligrosamente por él hasta llegar a…

-¡Toshiro! –volvió a gemir al contacto de su piel- No podemos… estoy… en "Esos días del mes".

-Momo… no puedo esperar mucho –dijo en voz baja, alejándose-. Un día de estos… no me importará el lugar ni el contrato.

¿Cómo podía tener ese control de sí mismo? Ella había estado mordiéndose los labios para no gritar que la hiciera suya en ese instante y él… ¡él actuaba como si nada! Se paró al notar que aún continuaba sentada en sus piernas y agachó la mirada. El albino terminó de comer y después le informó:

-Jushiro me llamó por celular. Llegará mañana a las 9:00 am.

-De acuerdo –respondió quedamente.

-Se quedará unos días. Por cierto, a él le gustaríamos que fuéramos a su casa para Navidad.

-¿Navidad? Pero… pensaba que podíamos pasarla a… solas… –susurró sonrojada.

-Yo también, pero luego…

-¿Luego? –le miró sin entenderle.

-Luego me di cuenta de que… podemos visitarlos el 26.

-Entonces no pasaríamos la Navidad con él y…

El albino le tapó la boca con un dedo y le miró tiernamente al ver que no comprendía lo que quería decirle.

-A tus padres les diremos que sí y saldremos el 23.

-¿Eso… eso significa? –le miró esperanzada.

-Sí… podríamos tener nuestra… Luna de Miel.

_Continuara…._


End file.
